For Something
by Mme-Noir
Summary: All stories start at a critical turning point in a life. Be it good, bad, humorous or tragic. The end of a day or the end of the world. This particular story happens to start with a death. When Kyle is killed by a freak explosion he is dragged into an adventure that will determine the fate of the Earth as we know it. T for language and general plot points kiddies!


**For Something**

**Chapter One: Death is Only the Beginning**

All stories start at a critical turning point in a life. Be it good, bad, humorous or tragic. The end of a day or the end of the world.

This particular story happens to start with a death.

Not just any death, mind you, and in truth the story had really started nearly eighty generations ago, but this particular death was more of a... tipping point if you will, a single event which lead to the murder of at least three million people and the destruction of multiple major cities.

It was, long story short, the first domino to be tipped, setting a series of events seven hundred years in the making.

Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason was eighteen years old when he died.

The frightful boy with the frightful name had started his day as he would any other Saturday morning.

By sleeping until noon and then messing with the laws of nature until he damned well pleased.

What fun.

Now on this special domino-Saturday it was raining with all the force of the heavens, as if God himself had decided that the town of Galaxy Hills needed to be drowned for seven days and nights.

Or he was just pissy. Either or.

But yes, the day had started like any other. Kyle, in his entire cape wearing, wand waving glory never saw it coming.

It started with a potion.

"It was perfect!" He told himself. "Purely idiot-proof. Fanboy and Chum-Chum would never _dare_ to step anywhere near my house _again_!"

It was supposed to repel anyone who got within three yards of his home.

Gathering the ingredients, he ignored the chiding of the necronomicon, who was constantly spewing things such as "It's too dangerous, you're not experienced enough, idiot boy!"

But Kyle was a teenager, and teenagers do not take directions well.

So that is where the scene is set; with a storm of biblical strength raging outside and a tiny figure hunched over a cauldron of unstable chemicals.

This could not _possibly _go wrong.

And it was when a particular clap of ear shattering thunder startled the youth so completely (as in, shrieking, jumping three feet in the air startled over here) that a certain vile of something was dropped into the cauldron, sparking a dangerous chemical reaction.

Thus, the resulting explosion.

It wasn't a massive explosion, despite the fact that more than eighteen times the explosive agent was dropped into a vat of highly unstable potion, but it was enough to send the red head flying back into a wall and to shatter every single pane of glass within a mile and it was large enough to cause a metric-assload of damage to both the house and anyone close enough.

It was also the thing that effectively caught Kyle off guard; in fact, it was so quick that the wizard didn't even have time to throw up a protective spell.

And then he was dead.

His heart fully stopped beating, every last one of his ribs shattered. His breath stopped with a choked shriek, his skull cracked open upon impact with the magically strengthened wall behind him.

It was fast and as painless as being thrown backwards via explosion would have been.

And there he lay, unaware of the fire that was spreading from the cauldron and of the Necronomicon's shouting for him to _wake up god dammit we do not have time for this_. He would be there for a while, until with a gasp he quickly sat up.

Or... well. Hard to say exactly _what_ this was, other than it was a manifestation of his consciousness.

In layman's terms he could be called a ghost.

For a second he coughed and spluttered, until a figure crouching in front drew his attention.

A figure that had decidedly _not _been there before.

A figure that was smiling in a creepy-as-all-fuck way that made Kyle want to run as far and fast as he possibly could.

"My," They say, in a feminine voice laced heavily with a Scottish accent. "We've gotten ourselves into a bit of a situation haven't we?"

It's cocky and annoyingly sarcastic and reeks of an unseen _smirk_ but Kyle cannot truly wrap his head around what is going on because at the moment he's feeling a little light, as if gravity had taken a vacation for the day. This unnerves him, especially as he looks down and gasps with comical surprise.

He gazes at his own bloody, torn, corpse with obvious disbelief.

"_What_." He says flatly. The girl crouching in front of him stands, oblivious of the fire raging around; it was now consuming the entire house, smoke poured out the blasted out windows as the flames crept ever upward.

"Yeaaaaaaaaah," She drawls, extending a calloused hand to him. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news and all that, but you're kinda dead."

She pauses, and takes out a small cue card, gazing over it, hand still extended.

"Hello," She suddenly drawls in a comically monotone voice, as if she didn't want to be saying what must have been written on it. "My name is Morrigan and I will be leading you into purgatory and guide you into the afterlife, and then your quest to godhood. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask."

It's full of spits and barely held back sarcasm.

Kyle takes the moment of distraction to observe.

She's heavily built, with broad shoulders and thick limbs. A head of fiery orange hair is tied back, reaching down to the bottom of her neck, stringy and almost flat looking. Her nose it slightly off center, as if it had been broken in the past and never healed properly.

And she's white.

Save for a splattering of freckles she's completely and utterly _white_, pale as a piece of paper. Her eyes are pupil-less and black, and seeing his wandering eyes she opens her mouth to reveal a set of _wickedly _sharp looking teeth. Like a fucking shark lent her dentures.

Be it her too-large-to-be-human eyes, or her general demeanour, something in Kyle is screaming bloody murder that he should be _running_ from this chick as far as possible.

But his mind is kinda... broken at the moment.

Wait... did she say godhood? Purgatory?

Woah. Wait.

Processing.

She's talking again, blabbing on and on and breaking his train of thought as the house continues to burn around him. He barely even notices that the only repercussion of sitting in the middle of the burning building is a mild heat, along the lines of a warm summer's day.

"-And then we're going to go through and get your paperwork signed, and you'll be on your way!" She –didn't she say her name was Morrigan?- smiles, displaying her dagger mouth with pride.

"...what?" He repeats, dazed.

The smile slips off and is replaced with a scowl. Morrigan trains black eyes (really, how the fuck does one even tell where she's looking) at their surroundings. "Maybe," She drawls, "We should be thinking about getting that started. Because this, place?" A wave at the fire, "Is burning down."

Oh.

So it was.

He nods, still slightly shell shocked. Hey, death'll do that to you.

His brain finally snaps back into place, slightly, and he finally takes her offered hand. Morrigan hauls him to his feet, and looks him in the eye.

"Hey," She says, concern slightly tinting her voice. "You... okay? Death is a bit of a life changer, I will admit."

And, despite everything, he laughs.

"You said something about godhood?" Kyle asks, the gears in his head quickly turning. This could be good. _Very good_. Godhood meant power, power meant respect, and respect meant goals being achieved.

"That I did sir." She responds. "Once I'm done with you, of course. It's never an overnight thing."

A flaming beam falls from the roof, and they both can hear the piercing wail of fire sirens outside.

"But once you're training is over, you'll be the most powerful entity this side of Heaven."

Oh, yes, this could be _very _good indeed.

She re-offers her hand, and with slight apprehension he takes it again. In a swirl of ash, flames, and dust the two are gone, leaving the burning townhouse to finally collapse into flaming wreckage.

**A/N**

**Okay, I'll keep this sweet and simple. I have no fucking idea what the hell I'm doing in this fandom, and no idea what the _hell_ I'm doing writing this.**

**In all, I have _no fucking clue _what I'm doing.**

**But. #YOLO, so here you go. **

**And I know you're all going "oh _god_ no not another Kyle/OC fic Jesus _no"_. Well, this isn't one. I can assure you that serious shit will go down, and that Ms. Morrigan is not going to end up anywhere _near_ okay by the end of this _trust me_ (I don't do happy endings, it's just not a thing.) That being said, reviews are appreciated, and that you for reading!**


End file.
